Talk:Mameo
"Black Knit Cap" might roll off the tongue better? 20:49, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Mameo and The Protagonist Well, it is confirmed that "Mameo" is the Protagonist from Digimon World 1. Shouma was possessed by "Analogman's grudge", and he recognized "Mameo" as the child who ruined his ambitions "that time". http://i.imgur.com/8xsxRLF.jpg Can we merge the articles? --Zeromaru X 21:49, March 19, 2016 (UTC) They really should've been merged by now. Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:51, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Black Knit Cap Man or Mameo? What to do in this case? In my humble opinion, Mameo is better since the other one is just a descriptive name. Furthermore, he's the Protagonist of Digimon World, so should we also rename the page Protagonist (World) with Mameo since it's the only official name we have so far? --Charles.929 (talk) 21:31, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Beyond the appearance, does anything identify it as the same character? If so, then yes, Mameo. 01:16, March 27, 2016 (UTC) After the final battle, while Shōma is possessed by Analogman, he identifies Mameo as the kid who put and end of his plans time ago (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JGB2eU-Wfk&feature=youtu.be&t=624). Furthermore, he seems to know everything about the "curse" of Machinedramon (Digimon World's post game plot). --Charles.929 (talk) 02:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Digimon Digital Card battle Should it not be listed that he was in Digimon Digital Card Battle (or both games?) the western version is the one that lacks the branding of World, right? and that's the one we're referring to isn't it? I wasn't actually able to play this game myself, so I'm not 100% but I'm sure that he would be listed as that version, not the "World" version. ...or both.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:59, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Any appearance in an officially published merchandise should be mentioned. 16:03, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::No, the protagonist of the Japanese-only Digimon World: Digital Card Battle is Mameo. The Protagonist of Digimon Digital Card Battle, known in Japan as Digimon World: Digital Card Arena, is a separate protagonist whose avatar has the appearance of Mameo but is a separate character. Lanate (talk) 16:06, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah. They sure did pick confusing names for those two games.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:49, June 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Should we at least mention the avatar reuse, a la Betsumon? 13:04, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's already stated in "Other appearances". Lanate (talk) 02:03, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Mamemon and Machinedramon Okay so this is something I've thought about for a while, but I'm wondering on how it should be counted. So, when you fight Mameo in Next Order, Titamon has the power to allow you to summon your partner from the past or the future to fight alongside your current partner. Mameo uses this power, and summons a Machinedramon to fight alongside his Mamemon. Shoma uses it to have Zwart D and Ater B fight alongside each other against you. So that implies Mamemon -> Machinedramon: however the problem here is, Mamemon does not have Machinedramon as a natural digivolution in Next Order (Or World 1, since hes' an NPC), meaning that whether he summoned this Machinedramon from the past for future, his Mamemon did not turn into Machinedramon whilst being a Mamemon. Since it's the same partner (which means its the same character), it means technically his Mamemon was a Machinedramon... at some point, but base on the evolution trees, it means he either used a crystal to force him Mamemon into a Machinedramon, or more likely since it's Mameo, his Mamemon dies, get reborn, and then becomes Megadramon, Gigadramon, or MetalMamemon to allow him to get a Machinedramon naturally. So yes, I'm not really sure what to do here. I guess since it's the same character but from the past or the future, we'd have "Ultimate: Mamemon, Mega: Machinedramon", but with the evolution tree of the game, we can't really state Mamemon -> Machinedramon as a canon evolution.Marcusbwfc (talk) 05:59, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :We've had story evolutions that were not game possible before. Unless the scene explicitly says that it's following the in-game evolution trees, we don't take them into account. 14:51, January 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I suppose that's fair.Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:11, January 9, 2019 (UTC)